Stars
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Commissioned by Bryan While Nipa, Waltrud, Commander Rall and Hikari Karibuchi all take leave from the 502nd's New Year's party, Sasha and Edytha bump into each other and each have one thing in mind, taking a detour to the rooftop to watch the fireworks.


_AN: Along with 'Party Hard' and 'Closeted' this story was commissioned by Bryan. If you would like to commission (pay) something like this or something different, please feel free to PM me!_

* * *

 **Stars**

Sasha shoved into Rall, having being thrusted there as the rest of the girls twirled in a circle of celebrations and happiness, all so blissfully excited that another year was being ushered in and they were all here to see it. Naoe was the only one a little deflated over the cast-iron fact that Takami Karibuchi was not here to see the party. But her younger sister, Hikari, was here still, and as Sasha looked around the room a moment later, having rejoined the circle, she saw Commander Rall talking to the shorter woman.

Instantly Sasha realised why her commander in chief was twiddling with her thumbs and growing nervous around Hikari. It was always the same tells for Rall, and Sasha knew them better than everyone. She had been around Gundula for the longest time, more than everyone in the room, even Teacher, and Sasha knew those tells that told all how infatuated with a young woman the hardy commander was. And Rall always liked the younger women.

There came another nudge to Sasha, not from Rall as she was looking at the taller and broad commander with her powerful shoulders talking to Hikari, both of beginning to blush a little as they spoke. This nudge came from Sasha's alternate side, from the gathering of women, and when Sasha turned to spot her nudger, she saw the smiling and warm face of the 502nd's tactical genius.

Edytha, pressing her body forward into Sasha's as she wrapped loving arms around her neck and shoulders, coming in for a loving kiss out of relatively nowhere. With Rall's back turned as she seduced Hikari upstairs, Edytha took her chance to lavish her darling Sasha with kisses and semi-tipsy hugs. The Orussian Ace jumped with a shock realisation as Edytha, Teacher, came for her with cuddles in the middle of the dance floor, right as the rest of the girls were linking arms and twirling in one massive circle. Although now that group had been cut down to size.

"Have you seen Nipa or Waltrud? Sasha?" Edytha asked, as placid as ever, not realising how the Brave Witches had been slowly dissipating out of the room. And now Commander Rall and Hikari were leaving. Where else was the party if not here?

Sasha gave Edytha a look, sly and sarcastic, and they both realised where everyone was heading. It was that time in the night, the bells had rung out about half an hour ago and before the ladies headed to bed, some wanted to usher in the new year of combat and attack on the never-ending Neuroi with something special. Faint thuds of Nipa and Waltrud came creeping through the ceiling but only Sasha could hear them. The sound of two of her teammates fucking above her and Edytha. She deduced that Rall and Hikari had probably heard that too, and that was what had coaxed them out of the room and upstairs.

Suddenly, looking into her secret lover's eyes, the heat and warmth of the party mellowing inside them, Sasha wanted to go upstairs too. She wanted to claw at Edytha's back once more, to bite into her flesh while the Teacher ran her through with something Sasha knew she had. The thought gradually consumed all other of Sasha's thoughts. The desire to take Edytha upstairs and present her nethers for conquest once more, in secret at all other times. They had secretly fucked about the base for years - now was the only time they had both been so obvious in their attachment, and advances. Even Edytha was making moves closer to Sasha, gripping thin air before the small blonde's breasts.

"Teacher… Would you perhaps… Like to take a trip with me… Upstairs?" Sasha asked as she blushed imperviously as Edytha held her waist now so close to her.

They kissed, openly, not caring now that Rall had taken Hikari somewhere upstairs no doubt to fill her full of white. The thought made Sasha was the same from Edytha, and as they grew closer, pressing themselves together so tightly, not noticing the rest of the Brave Witches or even the room, Sasha felt a small swelling rod growing under Edytha's skirt.

It was her cock, hardening for the need to plunge it into her darling Sasha. Was this what everyone was doing tonight? Ushering in the new year with explosive sex dotted all around the base?

Nipa with Waltrud. Rall with Karibuchi. Who else would end up slotting together tonight? Who else would have cock's wet with the release of another's pussy? Would Aurora and Georgette be leaving for the pantry to engage in their naked dance? Sasha had seen the pair eying each other all night in between checking on Rall and Edytha.

"Upstairs? No, not really my dear Sasha," Edytha replied, her eyes hungry and her teeth exposed from behind her callous and playful grin. She was teasing the smaller blonde, coaxing her to blush a little more than she already was, but before Edytha offered her planned alternative to the darling, little Orussian tactician, Teacher flared her magical prowess, her familial ears and tail coming to life. The beautiful ears and tail of the fox came from atop her head and from below the hem of her jacket uniform, the tail coming out wiggling as Edytha played with her Sasha a little. "Perhaps you would like to join me on the roof, my dear? I've already made arrangements for us.

There was a comfy looking tarp and then atop it, a fluffy blanket on the roof, covering a large area that the snow had previously covered. Now the bedding was a blissful island of warmth around the otherwise white shrouded rooftop, a little area for Edytha and Sasha to wrap themselves up in a small cocoon of intimacy. Sasha was blushing before them made the small walk to their little island, and already she took Edytha in her arms and kissed the woman so passionately, moving and laying herself on the softness of the bedding.

"This was an exceptional idea… Teacher." Sasha spoke meekly in between kisses and running her arms down to Edytha's thighs, clutching the plump flesh of them as she kissed her more and more. Her eyes were glacial mirrors of Edytha's own reflection, her perky and pointed fox ears moving with their own intent, almost shy, but still bold like the woman whom they were attached. Edytha was smiling, leaning into the clutch of Sasha's collar and slowly unbuttoning her clothes to strip her down. Moans began to fly a little from the timid and sensual Sasha.

She slipped into her other form, with the gorgeous and adorable ears of the polar bear making a fluffy appearance from the folds of her blonde, almost golden hair. Sasha looked so beautiful when her familiar features came out, her adorable bear ears made her look so young, so vulnerable, but she was still Alexsandra Ivanovna Pokryshkin, and Edytha loved her so much because of that. She tried to undress her darling Sasha faster, almost ripping her blouse and jacket off of her until she was taking her skirt off herself. Edytha did manage to remove her own over jacket, leaving her in just the torso of her uniform as she never wore any bottoms other than panties like a few others of the 502nd and all of the distant 501st Joint Fighter Wing.

Sasha felt so warm and gently sat up, asking Teacher to rise above her on her own knees, only for Sasha to remove all of her clothes and to trickle down her panties and unveil the cock, hard and slender, as it always had been.

"You look… So hard tonight…" Sasha moaned, gawking at her lover's cock once again, as she almost always did. They could not have sex like this often, and thus, Sasha's longing for her Teacher's cock was at an all-time high. She looked over the curved shaft of it, the gleaming helmet, and her lips grew hungry for it. Without a response from Edytha, Sasha leaned in forward and took her Teacher's cock into her mouth. But Sasha didn't even stop there, she wrapped an arm around her lover's waist, to clutch at Edytha's rump, to squeeze the oddly plump and ample flesh and softness. With her other hand, Sasha reached up and groped at one of Edytha's beautiful D-Cups, clutching at her breast with a hungry hand as she slurped on the soft but ever hardening cock in mouth. Her expert technique allowed her to suck at her Teacher's cock with profound feeling and enthusiasm, multi-tasking by feeling all of her stoked lover. Edytha was away with the wash of warm wetness around her hardening member. She had grown a little limp in the time from the downstairs party to this rooftop rendezvous. Now Edytha's cock was stiffening famously inside her lover's mouth. She was grinning as she ran her own fingers through her own hair and held the side of Sasha's cheeks.

"Fuck… Sasha, you're making me so hard." Edytha cursed sharply as she rolled her hips forward and back a little. She was moving with Sasha's movements, to take all of her shaft out between the blonde's lips only to push all of the inches back into her mouth, down her throat. Sasha ended up deepthroating her lover, loving it, loving the penetration of the slender prick down the way of her throat.

Even at the end, as Sasha's pussy was dripping with fervour, need and want to be speared, the Orussian tactician spared her fingers, slipping them between Edytha's rear cheeks and fingering the woman's asshole as she sucked on that sublime cock. Teacher cried out with a shriek of amazing release and a short spurt of white ejaculate shot from her head, all down Sasha's throat, tasting immensely good to the Orussian.

"I need more…" Sasha spoke instantly after swallowing.

Edytha looked at her proudly, kissing her lips and giving her beautiful breasts (also D-Cups) a blissful squeeze as she leaned down, letting Sasha play with her asshole more. "Want me to come inside your cunt or your mouth?" Edytha asked, smiling. Sasha gripped her cock and pumped it rapidly quickly before leaning back.

They were in missionary, Edytha leaning over her blonde lover and slipping her cock in quickly before Sasha had a chance to answer yet, and began to push more and more inches inside of the adorable polar bear Witch.

"Oh gosh… Teacher…" Sasha moaned, feeling the warm penetration of her lover's cock insert into her own folds. The stretch was euphoric, knocking Sasha back into a land of bliss as Edytha towered over her, holding herself up by her palms and knees as she rocked her hips forward so gracefully, lavishing Sasha's entrance with more and more cock. It was not the most amazing of positions (unlike what Nipa was experiencing in her room as Waltrud fucked her in a downward doggy style, and how Rall was hoisting Hikari up by her legs and filling her with cock in a closet on the same floor), but Sasha was blushing, her eyes watering as they always did when she had sex. It was a normal reaction for her to cry a little as her cunt was filled and her nerves buzzing with glorious feeling. At first, Edytha would be concerned, but she knew the routine, and she knew now that if Sasha cried during sex, she was having such an amazing time the tears were pouring of their own volition.

The tears were the tears of the most amazing feeling for Sasha. "Thank you, Teacher…" She wept as Edytha fucked her gently and more loving, kissing her cheeks.

"You still haven't told me, my love. Where would you like this load? In here…" Edytha suggested, smiling as she stroked her thumb down to Sasha's beautifully shaved mound, circling her clit with the thumb. "Here?" She asked again, striding her thumb to Sasha's lips, tugging at them to make the blonde suck on the thumb. "Or just over this beautiful face?" Edytha asked, picking up pace and speed, fucking Sasha a lot faster as she cried again.

The tears were still good, and Sasha began to moan a lot louder, thanking her Teacher more and more as she circled her own clitoris as they fucked. Sasha rocked her hips as Edytha had done when she sucked on the cock, and they slotted perfectly, Sasha's beautiful cunt taking all the inches of the shaft. She could feel the head of Edytha's prick bump against her womb, making sparks fly all over her body like a dazzling firework.

A blissful display soon erupted behind them, commemorating the sex with dazzling explosions of luminous colours in the final night of the year.

"Ah! In my mouth, Teacher! Please!" Sasha cried out so submissively, reaching her orgasm and coming all over the shaft. But not for long as Edytha removed her cock from the pussy and leaned over Sasha, offering her cock as she stroked herself quickly, bringing forth her own orgasm.

"Have it, Sasha… Take my load." Edytha offered more, and Sasha formed the same seal over the head with her lips, swallowing the sea of white ejaculate as it washed down her throat like a mass of drink. It tasted so glorious, so beautiful, Sasha kept swallowing all she could, some of the more watery white leaking through her lips and drizzling down her chin onto her tits. She kept rubbing her clit, prolonging her orgasm as it squirted from her, onto the sheets.

They didn't care, for in a few more minutes, Sasha had swallowed all of Edytha's load, and they were cuddling naked in the cold air watching the fireworks more and more. In the room, Nipa and Waltrud were doing the same a floor below. And in another, clutching a naked and sleeping Hikari, Commander Rall observed them too.

"Happy New Year, Sasha, my love."

"Happy New Year, Teacher… Let it be a good one.

"The best one."


End file.
